jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensions, Issue 3
Jem and the Holograms: Dimensions #3 is the 3rd issue of the Dimensions anthology series, published by IDW Publishing. It was released on February 7th, 2018. IDW Publishing Solicitations for January 2018(October 18, 2017) Official Synopsis :"In a story from Sam Maggs and Rachael Stott, The Misfits, no stranger to reality TV, are invited to appear on a Ghost Hunting TV show with their rivals, The Holograms! And in Nicole Goux’s tale, The Starlight Girls defy their mentors, The Holograms, and sneak out to an open mic night." —CBR.com Plot Shooting Stars The Starlight Girls are quickly improving as a band. Ashley believes they're ready for their first show -- and she has an idea! She and the other Starlights are going to play at a local coffee shop at their open mic night. The Starlights aren't too sure about this plan, until Ba Nee agrees that they should go with it, and the others soon agree to give it a try. The Holograms stealthily follow the Starlights to the coffee shop, helping them get inside (with a little help from Synergy). The girls nearly back out due to nerves, but Ashley gets them on stage for them to perform their song No Damsel. The crowd is silent but the Holograms stand up and cheer for the girls. The Starlight Girls may not have been good enough for the crowd, but the Holograms let them know that they're proud of them for getting up on stage and doing their best. Haunted Unbeknownst to The Holograms and The Misfits, both bands are making a special guest appearance on the same episode of Spirit Stalkers, a show about celebrities trying to spend a full night in a haunted house. Both groups quickly run into each other, much to their dismay. 5x5 Records has set them up. Pizzazz immediately declares that they're going to figure out what's really haunting the building, and the bands immediately pair off and split up. Stormer and Kimber kiss in a dark hallway. Aja and Jetta check out the parlor, and discover heat signatures with Aja's heat tracker. Jerrica and Blaze investigate the bedroom, and find a suspicious wire. Raya and Roxy search the library, and discover a table full of catered food, along with a trail of crumbs. Pizzazz is on her own and getting spooked, until she turns on her flashlight and discovers that everyone has followed their respective trails to the same room. The bands burst into the room to discover Elise and Eric watching them on the cameras. 5x5 Records had set the entire thing up for ratings -- and to force the bands to work together. Elise and Eric are blackmailed into keeping the footage secret, or the Misfits would expose the entire fraud. Characters Featured Songs Free Preview Dimensions 3 Preview 1.png Dimensions 3 Preview 2.png Dimensions 3 Preview 3.png Dimensions 3 Preview 4.png Dimensions 3 Preview 5.png Dimensions 3 Preview 6.png Cover Gallery Jem Dimensions 3 Cover.png|Regular Cover by Nicole Goux Dimensions 3 Cover RI.png|Retailer Incentive Cover by Eliza Frye Dimensions 3 Cover B.png|Alternate Cover by Rachael Stott References ---- Category:Dimensions (comic) Category:Mini Comics